pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Infernape
'Ash's Infernape was originally Paul's Pokémon as a Chimchar, but after it was released by Paul, it proved to be a very strong Pokémon. Biography As a Chimchar, Infernape was discovered by Paul whilst trying to escape a pack of Zangoose. When it was trapped on the edge of a cliff, Chimchar used an awesome Flame Wheel and defeated all the Zangoose with a single attack. Paul was impressed and decided to catch it. However, Paul grew disappointed because Chimchar never displayed that kind of power whilst it was training with him. Although Chimchar helped Paul win many battles, including his gym battle with Roark, Paul still considered it weak and when Chimchar defended Ash's Turtwig from a Fire Blast in Glory Blaze, Paul had had enough. Deciding that Chimchar was too soft to use the kind of power he'd seen when it battled the Zangoose, Paul released it and Ash invited it to join him instead. After joining Ash's team, Chimchar overcame its fear of Zangoose and was used in many battles. Chimchar weakened Maylene's Meditite and Lucario and defeated Fantina's Drifblim and Mismagius as well as Byron's Steelix and Bronzor and Candice's Abomasnow. Chimchar finally evolved into Monferno during Ash's first full battle with Paul after defeating Paul's Ursaring for the third time. Despite evolving Monferno was defeated by Electabuzz. After being knocked to the brink of fainting in a battle against Barry's Empoleon, Monferno went berserk with its Blaze ability and unleashed its full power against Team Rocket. While protecting the Pokémon, it evolved into Infernape. Infernape has many powerful attacks at its disposal such as Flame Wheel so it's set to be the powerhouse behind Ash's team. It was later used in a battle against Flint's Infernape, but lost due to its lack of experience. Like Paul's Torterra this was its only defeat since it evolved from Monferno and it has won every other battle it was in. Infernape had a major role in Ash's final gym battle on Sunyshore Gym where it easily defeated Volkner's Jolteon and used Blaze to finally control it and defeat his Luxray with a powerful Flame Wheel. Ash's Infernape learned Flare Blitz in Familiarity Breeds Strategy, knocking out Brock's Sudowoodo. It later faced off against Paul's newly evolved Aggron with Flare Blitz which burns it and proceeded to deliver a Mach Punch defeating the powerful Aggron. It later battled Paul's Ninjask. Infernape used Dig and used its Flare Blitz underground which made the field burst out Infernape's flames which damaged Ninjask and canceled Paul's Drapion's Toxic Spikes effect and mist surrounded the field which made Infernape attack Ninjask by a single Mach Punch. Infernape battled Paul's Electivire in the final battle between Ash and Paul. Electivire used Thunder and slammed its tail to the ground which made the rocks fly towards Infernape. The so-called "Field Thunder" was done because of Infernape weakening the stability of the field when it used "Underground Flare Blitz". After a good battling, Infernape used Mach Punch. However, Electivire's tail caught Infernape's arm, constricting him. Electivire then proceeded to use Thunder for a long period of time. After Electivire let him out, the referee announced Infernape unable to battle, but Electivire prevented him from doing so. Suddenly, Infernape began to glow and activated its Blaze and fired a super-powerful blast of Flamethrower which not even Electivire's Thunder could penetrate. Infernape then attacked with a powerful Flare Blitz. Thanks to the Blaze-powered Flare Blitz, Electivire was burnt, gave way and stumbled to the ground, declared unable to battle, with Ash winning the full battle against his long-time Sinnoh rival Paul and ending their rivalry. In DP190 it helped make the ship hot to heal several Baby Pokémon. Known moves Trivia * Infernape has used it's ability Blaze a number of times, twice as Chimchar, once as Monferno, and twice as Infernape. It lost control as Chimchar and Monferno, and finally controlled it as Infernape. **Infernape has activated its ability more times than any other Pokèmon on Ash's team. * It possibly developed a rivalry with Paul's Electivire. * Infernape's Flare Blitz seemed to be stronger than that of Flint's Infernape, as its flame is blue instead of the normal Flare Blitz, which is red and yellow, as used by Flint's Infernape. Blue flame is hotter than the normal one. However, Flint's Infernape was seen using a blue Flare Blitz whilst battling Cynthia's Garchomp. * Infernape is the first Pokémon owned by a rival from Ash, and which was later owned by Ash himself. * Infernape has some similarities with Paul's Torterra. Both of them are the final evolution of a Sinnoh starter Pokemon, both have only been defeated in one known battle since their evolution, and both were knocked out with one move in that battle. * Infernape also shares some similarities with Ash's Charizard and Ash's Pignite. All of them were Fire types that evolved from Starter Pokemon, all of them were abandoned by their original trainer because that trainer thought they were weak, and all of them became among Ash's most powerful Pokemon, proving that their original trainers had been wrong about their weakness. Unlike Charizard and Pignite's original trainers, Paul did not lie or fake a kind farewell to the Pokemon, but rather straightforwardly demanded they leave. Another difference is that unlike Charizard and Pignite's original trainers, who had the audacity to ask them to rejoin their team despite the appalling way they treated them, Paul did not attempt to get Infernape to rejoin his team after seeing how powerful it was, thus sparing himself the humiliation of grovelling to the Pokemon that he had abandoned. This could also be seen as Paul's one and only act of kindness for Infernape, as it means that Paul truly acknowledges Infernape's growth from the weak and timid Chimchar he abandoned. * After evolving form Chimchar to Monferno, it become the first time Ash had 2 starter Pokemon that evolved from the same region.